


A Practice to Remember

by fullfirefafar



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Pining, Romance, Unresolved Romantic Tension, but tonight is fluff night, byleth n claude start to have feelings!! yay!, maybe one day ill write the unresolved sexy version
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 04:17:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20109013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fullfirefafar/pseuds/fullfirefafar
Summary: Since Claude is chosen as a representative for the White Heron Cup, Byleth agrees to teach him how to dance!





	A Practice to Remember

**Author's Note:**

> this is HEAVILY inspired by the fact that you can help teach the rep how to dance. and its ballroom dancing of all things. i cannot NOT write this.

To this day, Claude still wonders why his professor even considered him, of all people, to participate in the White Heron Cup.  
  
“Ah,” she remarks, “a little to the left. You slid too far for that move.” Instructions pour out of her mouth calmly. Serenity and focus grace her face. But don’t be fooled. In all honestly, Byleth herself is at lost in the art of dancing. While she struggles in trying to guide the young heir in his dance practice, at least she can be glad that she isn’t the one that is going to dance in the competition.  
  
Still…  
  
“Teach…” Huffs of unsatisfied air escape his mouth. Finally halting to a stop, Claude plops his hands to his sides. “I mean this in the nicest way possible,” Green eyes stare at the apathetic woman, “but I feel like a crab who has lost its purpose on a Tuesday morning.”  
  
The joke runs over her head; that is obvious with such a blank stare she is giving him.  
  
Arms crossed and tightened. A single breath is held, then released in a slow manner. “Sorry…” is all she musters. Shame kisses each cheek. As agile as she is in the battlefield, Byleth has to bitterly admit that dancing has a different grace altogether that even she cannot grasp. Her head lowers, hiding the embarrassment of being unable to guide her student.  
  
Byleth is rarely one to show emotions. But to see guilt wash over her face, Claude feels his stomach clench in complete discomfort.  
  
Turns out he doesn’t like _that_ sort emotion from her.  
  
“Hey now.” Hands quickly wave in front of her, he approaches forward. “I didn’t say you’re a bad teacher, Teach!” Laughter is forced in vain hopes that it will dispel her sorrow. “It’s just…uh…” One hand quickly rubs the side of his neck. “I’m sorta bad at this dancing thing, that’s all—”  
  
“No.”  
  
Her reply is quick. Sharp. Completely silencing him from saying any further.  
  
Lavender eyes snap forward, actually making him flinch where he stands. “I’m your teacher.” A frown tugs the corners of her lips. “I should be guiding you, even if it means making sure you ace this dancing competition.” Resolve burns in those big beautiful eyes. “Even if it means I’ll dance with you to make sure you learn!”  
  
Shock is the recurring character in his opera of emotions as Claude stands in bafflement at her statement. Fire burns in a pair of lavenders. Sparks of awe twinkles in a pair of greens. “Uh…” He tries to break the suddenly awkward silence. Both hands level near his chest. Both feet remain glued where he stands.  
  
It takes her a full minute to realize what she said. And once the thought has registered, a flush of red splashes her cheeks.  
  
_Cute._  
  
“I-I mean…” Stutters. She actually stutters. “Of course I don’t want to intrude. But I’ll make sure by the end of today, you’ll have the grace of a—”  
  
“Dance with me.”  
  
Shock ties her tongue tied.  
  
Things seem to happen too fast for someone like her. And Byleth soon realizes that a hand—his hand—has reached out for her. Once, twice, she blinks at the waiting palm. A low chuckle accompanies her ringing head, and the young professor looks up at him.  
  
His smile can rival the sun above.  
  
“Well…” A light snicker tickles his tone, “since you did say you’ll dance with me so that I can learn better.” The grin on his face widens to a smile; playful at first, then slowly eased to one of anticipation. His other hand is positioned behind his back. Claude doesn’t move much afterwards, merely waiting for the response of his beloved professor.  
  
However, as seconds grow to minutes, regret and shame start to envelop him—  
  
He’s thankful he manages to swallow a gasp once his hand is finally being held.  
  
“Well then…” Gaze falls to the held palm. She watches as slender fingers gently curl around her own. She hitches a breath as his grip cosily tightens around the shape of her hand.  
  
It feels…right. Safe.  
  
_Warm._  
  
The thought echo in unison without their realization. Byleth remains still in her position, unaware, lost, and frankly, very embarrassed at the action she has done. Courage took hold of her a few seconds ago, but that bravado now dissolves into awkwardness. She keeps her vision low, straight at their held hands. _Uh…_ She wonders if Sothis is available in her head now. If that mysterious being is available, she can give her advice or at least ease her of this painful still-stone moment—  
  
“B—Teach…”  
  
His voice. She hears his voice.   
  
Shivers run down her spine for his tone lacks of the cunning tune she is ever so used to.  
  
Finally holding on to the bits of courage she manages to collect, Byleth finally looks up.  
  
His smile can truly take her breath away.  
  
Unbeknownst to her, a tornado of emotions is raging inside of him as well. Her eyes are flames that always attract him like a helpless moth. Her quiet stare both eases and wrecks him. Though words are not her strong suit, Claude feels hilariously hopeless every time she decides to open her mouth and speak.  
  
He feels absolutely foolish every time she easily but unwarily snatches his attention with the simple movement of her pretty pink lips—  
  
“Anyways—” he quips, then inhales sharply. “Ready to be swept off your feet?” Enlightening the atmosphere is always is strong suit. And even in this moment that literally takes his breath away, Claude holds on to his shaking sanity and straightens his back. “I may not look like it, but I’ll make sure to impress you by the end of the day.”  
  
Surprise washes her face. And in a split second, short laughter bubbles inside the practice hall.  
  
He fears his traitorous heart will blow their cover anytime soon.  
  
“Okay,” is all she replies. Pushing away the bundle of nerves that twists her chest and stomach, Byleth fixes her posture. Her right hand squeezes his left, and she can feel her body being gently pulled forward. Though she had never danced in her life, Byleth is quite proud in her observation skills. She has seen commoners and mercenaries danced around a dancing campfire. She has seen happy couples gracing the earth with no regards to anyone around them. As a kid, Byleth always found the scene amusing and interesting. She even wondered once what it would feel if—_if_—she was ever in that situation.  
  
And now, looks like she doesn’t need to wonder anymore.  
  
Without a word, she moves her left hand to his right shoulder. Gaze never falls to the tall heir, always to the positions of her hands and body.  
  
She isn’t ready to look at him now anyways.  
  
A hand can be felt on her left hip. Shoulders flinch ever so slightly, but composure is quickly recollected in hopes that he didn’t see. “Ready…?” His voice huffs softly above her head. Warm air brushes dark blue strands, caressing each to each of her burning cheek. Words are absent entirely; a simple nod is given as a response.  
  
A hum tickles her ears, and Byleth rues over the fact that she already feels empty from losing the touch of his right hand.  
  
With ease, Claude gently placed the spindle of the phonograph near him. Once music starts to fill the hall, he places his focus on the woman in front of him.  
  
By the stars, when he does, Claude actually feels his breath being taken away as his stares into those pair of dashing lavenders.  
  
A smile stays in place. A heart howls like a wild beast.  
  
Without a word, he starts to move. Following her instinct, she starts to follow. Left and right they sway. His hand on her hip tickles her ever so slightly, twitching a shaky smile that only widens his own. One step forward. Two steps back. Their bodies are merely inches apart. Their heartbeats drum as one.  
  
As much as Claude is supposed to be the one practicing, Byleth isn’t all that surprised when she feels him guide her on the dancefloor. Soon enough, laughter fills the air. Joy beams brightly among the two. While this whole ordeal was meant to be practice for the Alliance heir and she was supposed to teach him, in a matter of minutes, the sound of harmonious glee fits perfectly with the lovely music.  
  
Fingers entwines wonderfully with his. The sway of her skirt provides cool air to her thighs. The swish of her hair tickles his ticklish chin. Sometimes her left hand will be released so that she can twirl a few steps away. Sometimes his right hand will brush up her back when she returns back to his arms.  
  
_Tap, tap._ The sound of heels echo in the halls. Once more she twirls, and this time she jumps a mere inch, and jumps again when she spins back to his embrace.  
  
_She’s beautiful._ He has never seen her this happy before. _She’s beautiful._ He has never seen her laugh so much. Sure, she is one who rarely to never show a proper reaction. Hell, the smile he saw from her for the very first time still lingers in his mind like haunting memory.  
  
But to see her like this…right now…  
  
His heart only howls louder. A gulps slides down a dry throat.  
  
From afar, none can tell who is learning and who is teaching. The image that is a sight to behold right now is an image of two people happily enjoying their presence without a care in the world. Only momentarily that she has forgotten her role as a professor. Only momentarily he has forgotten his ambitions as a leader.  
  
_If only…_he wonders. _If only_—she wonders.   
  
_Time could stop right now._  
  
Suddenly, the steps she takes falters, but instead of flinching backwards, she only holds a tiny gasp to feel her body being pulled closer.  
  
“I got you…” is all he musters, whispers, tracing delicate shivers down the sides of her neck.  
  
His voice lulls close. Too close. Realization hits her far too soon and far too later when she feels his heartbeat drum near her face. Her right cheek, warm and kissed by heat, is pressed against his sturdy chest. One hand pressed close to his chest, while her right hand is still held tightly, firmly by reassuring fingers.  
  
Words are absent in a presence of soothing music. But alas, even the music has finally reached its end. Thoughts are in a jumble, but her mind forces itself to focus on anything but his heartbeat. Emotions boil inside her roaring heart, but her brain firmly ignores it in complete vain.  
  
But the situation is proven a challenge. How can she ignore this? Not when she can feel his arm, strong and safe, tucked comfortably around the small of her back.  
  
She then hears his breathing. Harsh. Quick. Hitched.  
  
She cannot look at him just yet.  
  
Silence is always a norm for her. Silence is her friend. Noise often irks her, and there are only a selective few who she can tolerate especially since entering the academy.  
  
But Claude. His voice is never noise. Not to her. Not ever.  
  
So that’s why—as their bodies pressed close together, as their warmth caressed the skin shivering underneath—Byleth wants nothing more than to hear his voice right now—  
  
“—leth…”  
  
It was faint. Too faint. But she swore by the name of her deceased mother that she heard—  
  
His hug tightens. Something is pressed gently onto the top of her head.  
  
_Ba-dump!_  
  
She wonders if the wave of emotions coursing through her accidentally caused a Divine Pulse. But one things is for sure: everything is happening too much, too fast around her. In a matter of seconds, just as she was about to register reality, she instead gasps meekly at the feel of her body being released and pushed away.  
  
She wonders why she feels sad by the action.  
  
Bafflement widens a pair of lavenders. Neither a sound nor a peep, Byleth gapes at the tall heir before her. She sees him pant, wheeze, all the while clutching where his heart screams.  
  
Bafflement still paints her face, and will continue to do so when she hears short laughter next.  
  
“Well I—uh…” Stammers break down what words he wishes to say. “I—gotta go, Teach. I think I’m late for—” One look at her is enough to rattle him. “—Professor M-Manuela’s class—” _Breathe, you idiot. Breathe!_  
  
He is never like this. He should never be like this. Not once. Not ever. Never would he expect himself to be so easily exposed like a startled fawn. His masks should serve him well. His smiles should provide him the protection from the world he craves to save.  
  
But now…as she stands before him…  
  
Answers are never given, and Claude doesn’t know whether to be thankful or not. He laughs again, ever so dumbly. One arm bent on his stomach, he gives a little bow. “Bye, Teach! Thanks for the lesson!” Without a single hesitation, he dashes off.  
  
_Tick…tock…tick…_  
  
Byleth wonders how and when she got herself to sit on the ground.  
  
A few dumbfounded blinks happen all too fast. Her head feels numb, then dizzy, until she finally cups her face with shaking palms.  
  
His voice lingers in her ears like an enchanting tune.  
  
_Did he just…_ No. It couldn’t be. She was hallucinating. She is, still.   
  
Legs bend, then straighten forward. A tiny whine escapes behind pursed lips. Heat can be felt on her palms. Her lower lip juts, shakes. Memories of minutes ago stirs her heart ablaze. The whine is now being vainly gulped down a parched throat. One hand slides to her heart, and Byleth groans meekly at the singsong tunes of the incident.  
  
He feels so warm…safe…right…  
  
Slowly she closes her eyes; she wonders if it would be alright to lie on the floor for a few hours.  
  
\---  
  
He wonders if it would be alright to slam his head against a concrete wall.  
  
Puffs of hot air are forced out of his lungs. Sweat trickles down the side of his neck and face. In truth, his whole body was on autopilot when Claude made a run for it. So colour him surprised when he finds himself safe and sound in his room.  
  
He soon rues that the silence of the room only intensifies the memories of a few minutes ago.  
  
The touch of her skin. The warmth of her body. Hell, when his nose tickles the strands of such soft, dark blue hair…  
  
Fingers shakily move to his tingling lips.  
  
“Ha ha…” Dumbfounded laughter cracks the deafening silence. “Ahaa…” His legs feel wobbly. Is he dizzy? He feels dizzy. Should he sit? Maybe he should sit. The decision is never made as Claude soon finds himself squatting on the floor.  
  
He can still feel her touch.  
  
In…out…and all he can smell is the scent of tempting mixture of caramel and vanilla.  
  
_Byleth…_  
  
A fool. He is a fool for almost sputtering out her name out of the blue.  
  
_Bump…_he finally falls to the floor. Hands now ruffle the messy strands of soft hair. Claude closes his eyes once, then snaps them open immediately when all he could see was her bright smile.  
  
A fool. He is a fool for letting his masks crumble when it comes to her.  
  
She feels so safe…warm…right…so right…  
  
_Byleth…_ Thoughts in a haze of her, Claude mindlessly brings his right hand to his face. Eyes closed, he takes a deep breath, letting her scent linger in his nose, in his mind, in his heart.  
  
He misses her already. So much.  
  
_Damn it…_ Looks like he needs to see her later during dinnertime and apologize for whatever’s happened back there.  
  
And yet—_I want to see her now…_—he doesn’t regret the moment one bit.  
  
_**END**_

**Author's Note:**

> 1 (ONE) MORE CHAPTER LEFT TILL IM DONE WITH GOLDEN DEER ROUTE AND IS HAPPILY MARRIED TO CLAUDE VON RIEGAN FIRE EMBLEM!!! I HAVE A LOT OF FEARS!!!


End file.
